vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardmon
|-|Leopardmon= |-|Leopard Mode= |-|Leopardmon X= Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B, likely''' 3-A''' | 3-B, likely''' 3-A''' | 3-A | Likely 2-A Name: Leopardmon/Duftmon | Leopardmon/Duftmon Leopard Mode | Leopardmon X/Duftmon X Origin: Digimon Gender: Technically genderless, but effectively male Age: Unknown Classifcation: Mega-level Data-Type Holy Knight Digimon, Royal Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Attacks, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Expert Swordsman, Gravity Manipulation, Can change to a Leopard Form Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level (One of; if not the weakest member of the Royal Knights, though still a capable fighter in his own regard), Likely Universe level '''(Shouldn't be to far behind Magnamon and Gallantmon) | At least '''Multi-Galaxy level, likely Universe level '| '''Universe level '(All around improved fighter) | Likely 'Multiverse level+ '(Comparable to the other Royal Knights, managed to fight Takumi on equal grounds) '''Speed FTL | FTL | MFTL+ (can attack trillions of times per second with its Eine Billion attack) |''' MFTL+''' (Scaling to Omegamon) Lifting Strength: At least Class P (should be on par with the other Royal Knights, who helped to keep the Digital World from crashing into the Human World) Striking Strength: At least Multi-Galatic class, likely Universal Class (Not as strong as Omnimon, but is a formidable combatant in his own right) | Multiversal+ Durability: Universe level via powerscaling (Was only defeated by the combined might of two Burst-mode Digimon which go beyond the power of the average Mega level Digimon) | Multiversal+ (Tanked hits from Takumi) Stamina: Can fight for long periods of time and casually fended off Rosemon and Ravemon, two Mega-level Digimon until they harnessed the power of Burst Evolution. Range: Extended melee range with sword attacks, several kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" | None Notable | Two swords called "The Sword of Annihilation" and "The Sword of Destruction" Intelligence: Is the Royal Knight's foremost tactician and one of its most skilled members. He is also an incredibly skilled swordsman that can strike at least a trillion times per second in its X-Antibody reinforced form. Weaknesses: He is sometimes somewhat overconfident, and is extremely obedient to Yggdrasil and thus will follow its orders to the letter. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Base: * Extinction Wave/Aussterben (Deu: Extinction): Flings a wave of energy from the Sword of Annihilation. * Black Aura Blast/Ernste Welle (Deu: Gravity Wave): Releases an explosive burst of energy from the Sword of Destruction. Leopard Mode * Wolkenkratzer (Deu: Skyscraper): Causes pillars of bedrock to appear from the ground to fling the opponent across long distances. * Blockade: Flies past his opponent multiple times, slashing his opponent to pieces. * Eroberung (Deu: Conquest): Creates energy mines from the tip of its tale which surround his opponent and restricts their movements, triggering powerful explosions on contact. X Form * Eine Billion (Deu: One Trillion): Skillfully strikes its target over a trillion times in a single second. Key: Base | Leopard Mode | Leopardmon X | Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Royal Knights (Digimon) Category:Knights Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Monsters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Speedsters Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2